Ask Silver Guardian
[http://theheroofharmony.tumblr.com The Hero of Harmony], formerly Ask Silver Guardian, is a roleplaying blog featuring a pony going by the name Silver Guardian, however he mostly goes by his real name, Logan, and shows his time as he travels around Equestria and other dimensions through the Interdimensional Rift. Description Logan is a 24 year old human from Earth, this case the Pokémon ''world, that is of a medium build, 6' 9" in height, brown eyes that can shift into green should he be using any psychic abilities, short spiky faded blonde hair, a ponytail, and wears a light gray robe with a green sash with an upside triforce-looking belt buckle, gray pants with a small side pack that is wrapped on his thigh through a red belt, brown boots, and body armor that is silver and having markings on the breastplates with the emblem of the Eon Guardian in the center, two silver shoulder pads and silver gauntlets that resemble those of a Latios's claws. Around his neck is a Soul Dew, which houses the spirit of the Silver Guardian from the distant past in Logan's world. It acts as Logan's main method of using psychic powers and allowing him to transform in to the form of a silver Latios. In the form of a pony, he is an Earth Pony, with a light gray coat and still keeping the spiky mane, and a long tail identical ot his ponytail. He continues to wear his robe and armor set in the fashion fit for a pony, so he is rarely shown without his clothes. His cutie mark is that of a green Delta, which is shown on his attire in different places, namely the emblem of the Eon Guardians. He also sports a silver tiara with a diamond shaped turquiose gemstone embedded in the center, which is his birthstone. Because he is an Earth Pony, Logan doesn't have access to the use of magic as a normal Earth pony would, but it has been shown that Logan can use the Soul Dew as a conduit, like that of a unicorn's horn, and creates a magically 'hand' to wield any weapons he uses, giving off a blue aura. For this reason, Logan is capable of using his psychic abilties in a similiar fashion to unicorns, thus making him a unique Earth pony that is already using standard unicorn magic with no trouble. He was later able to transform into two other forms while still being a pony. One being the Latipony form, which takes aspects of his silver Latios form and becomes a pegasus with Latios wings, and flies in the same manner as the Psychic/Dragon type, using Levitate. He is white with the flank area becoming light gray, as well as his head forming a similar appearance to the Eon species, eyes turning green, and ears having two, small jagged ends at the tip, and gains silver "boots" around his hooves, similar to those of Celestia and Luna and his tail becomes identical in appearance to the feet of a Latios, being a short pointed tail, rather than the normal long spiky tail he has as a Earth Pony. The second form is based on his Giratina/Latios hybrid form known as a "Latiosa" His coat, from flank to his wings, become dark gray. His wings still have the Latios-like wings as his Latipony form, but two red spikes now protrude the tips of the wings. His tail becomes long and slender, like that of Giratina, with four gold spikes on the sides with a ring of gray and red circling around the tail where the spikes rest over. His hooves also gain gold "boots" with two small claws and gold rings around the tops of the hooves. His head area remains light gray, and he gains a "crown" over his head that is the same as Giratina as well as 2 rings that are around his neck where it alternates from gray to dark crimson red. His eyes become black and the pupils become red and his mane is the bright yellow from his Earth Pony form. Both forms he has the Delta mark, on his chest area rather than on his flank. They are green for his Latipony form and very saturated yellow for his Latiosa Pony form. He also continues to wear his Soul Dew around his neck. Logan has a third pony form, in which he has the appearance of an alicorn, after he harness the Elements of Harmony using the Element of Unity to bring them together. He only gained this form during the final battle against Vexis, the Ancient Evil that was bent on consuming the world after being freeded from her confinement after the seal waned due to the Elements losing their powers after Celestia used them to banish Nightmare Moon to the moon, and the Harmonia in turn lost its power since it lost its connection to the main six Elements. After the battle was fought, Logan released the Elements of Harmony and sent them back to the Tree of Harmony, and thus Logan reverts back to a normal Earth pony. His appearance as an alicorn has his coat almost bright gray, in contrast to Celestia's white coat, his height is in between Celestia and Luna, with him being taller than Luna but a foot shorter than Celestia, grows a horn, and his mane becomes more spikier and grows a long mane and tail. He wears similar royal regalia like that of Celestia and Luna with his Soul Dew being housed in his necklace, and having gray shoes. His wings are a mixture of normal and his Latipony form wings having the spiked ends on them. His cutie mark features the cutie marks of the Mane Six circling around the cutie mark of Celestia with Luna's cutie mark being inside the sun as if it was alluding to a solar eclispe, and Cadance's Crystal Heart cutie mark in the very center, as Logan's Delta cutie mark is overlayed Celestia's cutie mark. The fact his cutie mark combines the Mane Six's, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance shows him uniting the powers of those that harness a power of Harmony in them, with the Mane Six being the current Bearers of the Elements, Celestia and Luna being the previous Bearers, and Cadance's is representing Love which in itself is considered to be a part of the branch of harmony. It also shows that his bond with the Mane Six and the Princesses are at their strongest. Fanfiction Logan was set to appear as the main protagonist in the fanfic ''My Little Pony: Legend of the Harmonia, ''but was cancelled after two chapters due to RPD490's lack of interest of writing at the time and putting it off after so long. Most of the elements from the story was done in the style of roleplays on his tumblr blog by interacting with various MLP blogs as it showed Logan's time in Equestria and his daily life there, before finally going through the whole event of fighting against Vexis. The story revolved around an old legend that was only known by the Dragons, that before Celestia and Luna became princesses and Equestria was still divided, humans actually existed alongside ponies and the other inhabitants of Equis. However, sometime later, the human race just disappeared off the face of the planet with no explaination. Possibly because of the growing tensions between the three pony races and skirmishes with the dragons, humans were likely sent away someplace else or just scattered and were likely unable to live among any races and eventually died out, leaving humans existing in Equestria a myth. It was around this time, the Tree of Harmony created a seventh Element of Harmony in the form of a sword known as the '''Harmonia, ''and was meant to be wielded by one that holds the virtues of the six Elements of Harmony and would bring everything together: the Element of '''Unity. A new threat loomed over Equestria, as a mysterious darkness known as Vexis, was bent on consuming the planet and every known alternate dimension that existed in the dimensional plane that Equis existed in. Sometime before Luna's banishment and Discord's defeat, Vexis made her prescence known and began causing destruction and chaos, but the Princesses intervene using the Elements of Harmony to stop her, only to show it wasn't enough to stop her. It was then a mysterious being, a human, one that hasn't been seen for hundreds of years since they disappeared, appeared from nowhere and assisted the Princesses, wielding the fabled and powerful Harmonia. With the power of the seven Elements, they were able to stop Vexis and have her sealed away using the Harmonia as a 'key'. Shortly after the human helped the Princesses, they vanished without a trace, leaving the sacred blade in its place: in a secret chamber known as the Chamber of Harmony, where the Harmonia was laid to rest and kept Vexis sealed. The mysterious human, who showed up from nowhere and disappeared to places unknown was later dubbed the Hero of the Realms. Celestia and Luna kept the Harmonia a secret, as they were unaware of it's existence in the first place, but realized that it would be best to seal the sword away to prevent Vexis from being released as she sealed in the deepest reaches of Tartarus, and waited for the day someone who was capable of wielding it would come and claim it, should something that would need the seventh Element occur. Because of how sudden Vexis came and was stopped, not a lot of ponies even learned about the battle that took place, thus was only known to Celestia and Luna and soon faded to obscurity. Some time later, Luna turned into Nightmare Moon due to bitterness and jealousy toward Celestia and the day and was forced to fight each other. Celestia used the Elements of Harmony and banished her sister to the moon for 1000 years. However, because of the balance of the two was broken and the Elements lost their power and turned into stone, the seal keeping Vexis in check was weakened. The Harmonia, however, made sure she wouldn't be released, and it would take 1005 years before the seal was completely broken and freeing Vexis, as she bides her time and strength before her inevitable return, as the Harmonia would soon lose it's power as well due to the connection with the Elements being severed after losing their powers, and the Tree of Harmony being unable to supply it alone due to the plunderseeds that Discord planted years prior during his reign would soon begin their work at sapping power from the Tree. During the Season 4 Premiere, Princess Twilight Sparkle, ''the Plundervines invade Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle, getting used to being a princess and having wings, and the other Element Bearers try to stop the plundervines and find out what happened to the Princesses who disappeared shortly before the incident occurs. It was here Twilight discovers the Elements of Harmony's origins and learned about the Tree of Harmony and realizing the only way to save the Tree was to give up the Elements and restore it's magic. A short time after the Tree of Harmony regained the Elements of Harmony, it appeared to show a higher state of sentience due to the personalities the previous Bearers imprinted on each individual Element along with the magic of friendship. No longer content with being rooted in one place in the middle of the Everfree Forest, the tree used the Elements to craft itself a new body based on the last living beings who used them, this case the Mane 6, and took on the form of a very large and elegant unicorn with a custom crown, similar to Twilight's, that now holds all six Elements, in the form that were seen during Celestia and Luna's time as the Bearers. The Tree wanders the deepest parts of the Everfree Forest, trying to make sense of this new body and consciousness while continuing to maintain all that grows in the forest. Because of what she is, she decides to be known as simply '''Harmony.' Harmony sensed a strong distrubance in the world, a familiar one she knows all too well: Vexis was freed, and the seal holding her broken, and likely escape Tartarus when Lord Tirek escaped, and is now hiding somewhere in the world. She realizes that it will be some time before Vexis regains her full powers, but can't waste time. She then looks back toward the large stone slab that rested behind her place when she was in the form of the Tree. The hidden passage way to the Chamber of Hamony, where the Harmonia rested, slowly regaining its power after the Elements were given back to her, she needed to find the one that she would find worthy to wield it in the name of harmony and order and to help save this world from a greater evil. She looks up to the stars, and knew she needed to seek one from beyond ''the realms of this world. It is here, that the beginning of ''Legend of the Harmonia ''begins, as Logan is traveling through the Interdimensional Rift, seeking out a new dimension to explore, when he heard someone or something beckon him to a Rift. He finds himself in Equestria, and in the thorne room of Princess Celestia and Luna in Canterlot, who were more or less surprised to see him there. Not only that, the fact he was human made it more surprising as they remembered back then, when the Hero of the Realms appeared and was the last human to be seen in Equestria for a long time. They knew then, if Logan was there, then knew Vexis must've finally been freed. Logan introduces himself, explaining his origins, and asked if any of the princesses actually summoned him, to which they denied and didn't even thought about calling for someone outside their own world for any reason. Despite this, Logan just shrugged it off and explained he was looking for a new world to explore and figures why not Equestria. The Princesses then thought this was a sign, and sensing that the young Guardian was a kindhearted, and compassionate person, as well as sensing a strong power within him and that he might be connected to the Hero of the Realms in someway. They then explained to him that humans in Equestria are not commonplace as they are regarded as myths and him roaming around as one could cause unwanted attention. They decided that if he was to explore Equestria, he would have to blend in by becoming a pony, to which the human agrees and explained he was used to transforming into another creature. Thus, the Princesses casted a polymorph spell that got absorbed into the Soul Dew and thus allowed Logan to be able to transform between his new form, a light gray Earth stallion, and his human form at will. He then figured that he would want to use an alias so others might not find him strange, and given he was light gray and a guardian, he decided to go with the name, '''Silver Guardian'. After this, the Princesses send him on his way, and wonder if him appearing there could really be coincidence, and having been so long, they forgot about the Harmonia and its condition, but felt that maybe he should get his bearing of the world, and meet Twilight and her friends, so he could make friends while he was there. Weapons Logan's weapon of choice is mainly swords, but is shown to wield other types of weapons. 'Guardian's Bond' The Guardian's Bond, or Eon Sword, is Logan's primary weapon and the base form of the weapons he can use. The sword itself is a simple longsword, with a gold crossguard with a round ruby within a larger round sapphire, mainly reflecting Latios and Latias, organic embossing that is on each side of the gemstones, and two dark blue protusions that resemble the eyes of a Lugia, referencing his former love interest, Artemis, who is a Lugia. The sword functions similar to a Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts ''series, as Logan was originally conceived as a KH character crossed over with the ''Pokémon ''universe and even wielded a Keyblade called the '''Eon's Soul. '''This was soon retconned by RPD490, when he shifted his interest into the ''Final Fantasy ''series more and made Logan to be a "FF character that lives in the ''Pokémon ''world." Despite this, he borrow the element that his sword can shift into different forms based on the closeness and bond he shares with an ally, hence the name. He is also capable of making it vanish from his hand and can summon it similarly to a Keyblade as well, as he finds it easier to manage it that way, rather than having the sword sheathed on his back all the time, which was something he did sometime ago before realizing he could just use his psychic powers to teleport objects to and from him at will. 'Harmonia' The fabled seventh Element of Harmony, the Harmonia was created by the Tree of Harmony some time after the human race dissappeared from the face of Equis. It would only be wielded by one that has a balanced heart and bears the six virtues of Harmony, thus being titled as the Bearer of Unity. It was sealed away in a hidden room underneath the Castle of the Two Sisters, in the Chamber of Harmony, where it has remained undistrubed for five millenia. However, after Nightmare Moon's bainshment to the Moon, the seal began to weaken as the Harmonia has a connection to the Elements, and with Luna gone, Celestia no longer capable of wielding the Elements as they turned to stone, losing their power, and forcing the sword to stay connected with the Tree of Harmony, but without the Elements, the sword lost its full power and over the course of 1000 years, the seal that kept Vexis sealed is broken, thus allowing the Ancient Evil to once again return to Equestria. It all changed when Logan discovered the sword sealed away underneath the ruins of the Castle, and upon taking it out of the pedastal, the sword transformed into a new looking blade, that is based on its new wielder. After taking it, Logan began to use this over the Guardian's Bond, however despite the change, it still was weak and wasn't at it's full power, prompting the young Guardian to figure out how to regain the Harmonia's power once more. The original Harmonia is a longsword, with a bright golden yellow, very jagged crossguard that has six hexgonal gems that resemble the original six Elements of Harmony seen in the first episode of Season 1 and a sun with a crecent moon within in the center, likely representing the time when Celestia and Luna were bearers of the Elements in the center. After Logan takes the sword, it transformed into a better looking one, while retaining the original look in the crossguard, this time the jagged ends were shorten to be more believable, as well as practical. The six gemstones that resembled the original Elements were now based on the current Elements used by the Mane 6, which in turn currently reside back with Harmony, this time three resting on the top and three at the bottom, still surrounding the Sun and Moon motif that remains in the center. At the hilt of the crossguard and the blade, a light blue, with dark blue, crystalline appeared, which is said to have similar power to the Crystal Heart, filled with the power of love. It was likely used to reflect Logan's closeness with Princess Cadance. The blade also has a white etching of the Delta symbol seen as Logan's cutie mark, and draws inspiration to the Triforce etched with white light coming out of it, as seen on the Master Sword in the ''Legend of Zelda ''series to which the sword itself burrows the idea of being able to repel evil, this case Vexis, using the powers of Harmony itself to vanquish foes of disharmony and the darkness. Seeing as the other Elements have a gemstone representing the Elements, the Delta mark in the blade is the symbol that represents Unity. 'Star Staff' The first weapon that Logan uses that isn't bladed. The Star Staff was created from the bond he shared with Twilight Sparkle, and was created based on her image. It is a short staff, with a lavender purple crossguard, dark purple grip, gold heart-shaped pommel, and a jewel that resembled the Element of Magic to be used as the conduit in which magic can be used. The name comes from the fact it is based on Twilight's cutie mark and what the Element of Magic is based on, a starburst. 'Sonic Rainbow' The Sonic Rainbow was created based on Logan's bond with Rainbow Dash, and is based on her image. It is a standard looking katana, with a golden crossguard, with a jewel resembling the Element of Loyalty in the center, cyan blue and purple grip, and a rainbow colored tassel attached to the end of the pommel. The name comes from Rainbow Dash's signature Sonic Rainboom, and a katana due to being used swiftly in combat, referencing Dash's speed. 'Needlepoint' The Needlepoint was created based on Logan's bond with Rarity, and is based on her image. While classed as a rapier, it is more based on a fencing saber, given that the blade forms a sharp tip like that of a needle, hence the name. It has a light blue diamond gemstone based on Rairty' cutie mark, and is the only one out of the other weapons based on the Bearers to not have a gemstone in the same color as the Element of Generosity. This is because the Needlepoint was the first of weapon forms that RPD490 made before coming up with designs for the other weapons based on the Mane Six. 'Buck Axe' The Buck Axe was created based on Logan's bond with Applejack, and based around her image. It is a standard one-handed battle axe, with a steel blade and rear end. A peach colored crystal is embedded as the spire for the blade, dark gray crossguard that has a gemstone similar in style to Applejack's Element of Honesty. The name comes from the notion of bucking apple trees, given the motif and coloration of the grip. 'Tamer's Harp' The Tamer's Harp was created based on Logan's bond with Fluttershy, and based around her image. It is a normal cream yellow harp, with a blue butterfly motif on the rounded side of the harp, with pink and moderate cyan ribbons tied to it. A gemstone that is identical to Fluttershy's Element of Kindness is embedded at the bottom of the instrument. The name stems from Fluttershy's special talent as an animal keeper, as well as able to ''tame ''even the most dangerous of creatures. '''Rising Sun' Two greatswords that were created based on Logan's respect to the Regal Sisters. The Rising Sun represents Celestia and the Moonlight's Nocturne represents Luna. The Rising Sun is a greatsword, with a peach colored crossguard that resembles a sun rising, hence the name, and has the gemstones that the original Harmonia used to represent the original Elements, but in the same positions as the new Harmonia, resting on the top three and bottom three 'rays' and Celestia's cutie mark in the center, The massive blade as a blue aura surrounding it as well, representing the daytime sky. The pommel also has a swirly design to it. Because it is used to represent the Sun Princess, the blade's power is more prominent during the day. Moonlight's Nocturne The Moonlight's Nocturne, on the other hand, is the Rising Sun's opposite. It is dark blue from the crecent moon-shaped crossguard to the pommel, with Luna's Cutie Mark in the center, and three gemstones that represent the orignal Elements of Loyalty, Magic, and Honesty. The blade itself is lightish blue with a dark blue within a darker blue design on the hilt, made to resemble Luna's mane and tail color. Like the Rising Sun, the Moonlight's Nocturne's power is more prominent during the night. 'Nightmare's Embrace' The Nightmare's Embrace is a 'corrupted' version of the Moonlight's Nocturne, that only changes its form during the nights of a new, young, or old moon as it will stay as the Moonlight's Nocturne during nights of a full moon. It was received when Logan wandered about the Anicent Castle of the Royal Sisters in search of the 'Vault', where some of Celestia and Luna's personal possessions were stored, and locked away, ever since the castle's abandonment. He was met with the Aspect of Nightmare Moon, or likely the discarded soul of the once dark alicorn when Luna was purified by the Elements of Harmony. Logan was about to fight it, but felt immense sadness and anger at the same time, as well as loneliness, from it and decided to try to comfort it instead. He embraced the spirit, as he explains that it should let go of its past, and know that everypony now adores the night, and that it should be happy that ponies finally appericate their Princess of the Night, convincing the aspect that she was ''in fact ''Princess Luna, and it worked as the spirit felt appeased and was able to rest, by being absorbed into the Moonlight's Nocturne and changing its form into the Nightmare's Embrace. After this, he was able to open the Vault and recover Celestia's Halberd and Luna's old armor and sword that were there and depart from the castle. The Nightmare's Embrace represents Nightmare Moon and shares its color and appearance to her, with a dark gray black color, bright blue blade with a purple and blue portion that represents her mane and tail, the crossguard being made to look like wings with part of the crescent moon shape from its base form there, light blue embellishments and Nightmare Moon's cutie mark in the center. The blade also sparkles. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Crossover Category:Earth Pony Category:Pegasus